De Dust Gamesite
De Dust Gamesite OPEN Time : 10am Onwards Gamefee : 130 php only FpS Limit: STRICTLY 430FPS @.2bb AEG/GBBR - 470-500fps@.2bb BASR BASR snipers are allowed in a distance of 15-20 meters, they can engage closer so long as they have AR or secondary weapon (pistol) Rules in firing of Full Auto and Semi Auto will depend on type of game scenarios and it will be decided before the game starts., Only MG's are allowed to fire in 3 sec burst (full auto) at all times. Players with AR w/o semi auto must practice full trigger control to minimize the rate of fire of the gun. We highly encourage everyone to bring their pistols, this way you can maximize the engagement on all the game scenarios. So please be ready with the appropriate gun for the day and leave your Bully Guns at home. De_Dust Gamesite Rules and Regulations Our mission is to provide an honorable, fair and safe environment for every team/players, lonewolves, newbies and veterans. 1. Treat all firearms as if they are loaded and ready to fire. Keep your fingers away from the trigger and outside the trigger guard until you are ready to fire. 2.Always be sure of your target and what's behind it. 3. All participants use ONLY Airsoft guns in their games. These guns must conform to the FPS (Feet per second) limit that a gamesite administrators has decided on. Usually this means an Indoor limit of 350-430 max fps @.20bbs./ BASR sniper is allowed 15-20 meters up at 470-500 fps @.20bbs so long as they have secondary weapon (pistol) be responsible using your sniper gun. 4.Rules of Firing of Full Auto and Semi Auto will depend on type of game scenarios and it will be decided before the game starts., Only MG's are allowed to fire in 3 sec burst (full auto) at all times. Players with AR w/o semi auto must practice full trigger control to minimize the rate of fire of the gun. 5. All airsoft guns must be brought in guncase or rifle bag, we do not allow guns to show in public.We encourage players not to bring their guns if they're going downstairs to check or tackle something. 6. shooting outside the gamesite premises is not allowed as we do have designated testing areas for your guns. 7. All participants MUST wear eye protection! all Airsoft players should have full face masks, It is strongly recommended that anyone who continues to be a problem in terms of wearing eye protection during games be banned from playing with the site. Nobody wants to be responsible for shooting someone’s eye out. If the mask is fogging or needed to be cleaned during a game, find a safe cover turn your back from the firing line crouch or lay on the ground with the face as close to the floor as possible and quickly clean the goggles. 8.Hits to the weapon is not considered a kill for some scenarios, so make sure that it is clearly agreed upon before starting a game. While playing the game, if uncertain about whether being already hit or not, then this is the benefit of the doubt is considered and the player must count himself or herself KILLED, eliminating silly arguments during a game. Whenever someone player is hit during the game, he or she must call out “HIT!” and then walk to the designated safe-zone with the weapon held high over the head with both hands. Be sure to do so since other players may assume the killed player is still in the game or not. A player that repeatedly causes problems with calling himself out should not be allowed to play any more. GAME RESPONSIBILITIES: A. Field Conduct i. Airsoft is a game of honor, and as players one must take faith in the fact that other players will play honestly and call themselves out when hit. As such, it is each player's responsibility to maintain a proper attitude toward all other players. Any player guilty of un-sportsmanlike conduct, including yelling, obscene behavior, cursing, or disrupting play can be suspended from play. ii. If another player is seen getting hit and they did not feel or hear it, do not yell at them. Just indicate to them the specific area that he or she is seen hit by a BB. If the hit player is not responsive to the indication and a second player also saw the hit, that player should respond with "I second that hit." Upon hearing this, the indicated hit player must call himself out immediately. If said player is still not responsive, "parley" must be called and followed. iii. If a teammate gets hit, and he or she did not feel it, inform them of the hit so that he or she can call himself or herself out. iv. Any form of physical altercation (i.e. fighting) will not be tolerated. If a player is ever involved in a fight, he will be suspended to play for a minimum of two (2) months. If that same player is ever involved with a second fighting occurrence, that member will be banned from all future games. v. Do not walk into a game that is already in progress. If not ready by the time a game starts, wait for the next one. vi. Do not shoot at the players in the field from the sideline. vii. Do not intentionally block or provide cover for teammates after being hit. viii. Dead Men Tell No Tales - Eliminated players are forbidden to communicate with those still playing. This includes giving supplies (gas, BB's, etc.) to those that are still playing. HITS i. Any hit to any part of the body counts as a kill (including camel baks, etc). ii. Hits to the gun do not count as a kill for most cases. However for some scenarios, it is. So make sure about what the players had agreed upon before starting a game. iii. Friendly fire counts! If hit by a fellow teammate, then this is considered a KILL. iv. When two players engage each other in combat (whether at a distance or in close quarters), and both players get hit, both players are out regardless of who said "hit" first. We call this as DOUBLE HIT. v. Rubber knife hits count as a kill (this includes being hit by a thrown rubber knife). vi. Ricochets do not count. Parley i. If there is ever a dispute during play, call "Parley." Once this is called, both parties must immediately exit the field to reach an amicable resolution. This is for honesty, gentlemans and responsible game, so pls. as we all know that we cannot enjoy the game if ZOMBIES exists.. we simply do not tolerate it. Location